My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы/Галерея
. 1 = Пролог: порванная струна гитары и таинственный незнакомец ---- Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer's_shadow_cast_over_a_house_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_runs_by_some_leaves_EG3.png Wondercolt_Statue_at_dusk_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_runs_up_to_her_friends_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-I_got_your_text-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_pointing_to_the_portal_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-is_Equestrian_magic_on_the_loose-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-Did_Twilight_come_back-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-a_problem_only_we_can_solve-_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_two_cupcakes_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_asking_about_a_cake_monster_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_-in_cake-!-_EG3.png Pinkie_stuffing_the_cupcakes_in_her_mouth_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_at_her_guitar_case_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-not_exactly-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-I_don't_understand-_EG3.png Applejack_-Well,_Sunset-_EG3.png Applejack_pointing_to_Rainbow_EG3.png AJ_playing_with_Rainbow's_broken_string_EG3.png AJ_pulling_Rainbow's_broken_string_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-It_totally_does-_EG3.png Rarity_-Really,_Rainbow_Dash-_EG3.png Rarity_-I_was_in_the_middle_of_sewing-_EG3.png Rarity_-my_latest_frock-_EG3.png Fluttershy_stroking_Angel_Bunny_EG3.png Fluttershy_-we'll_have_to_start_stories-_EG3.png Fluttershy_-all_over_again-_EG3.png Sunset_with_her_hands_on_her_hips_EG3.png Sunset_with_her_arms_open_EG3.png Sunset_with_her_arms_crossed_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_was_going_to_pony_up-_EG3.png The_CMCs_waving_to_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_her_broken_string_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-got_any_extra-_EG3.png Main_5_look_at_Rainbow_EG3.png Main_5_groaning_EG3.png Sunset_reaching_into_her_backpack_EG3.png Sunset_gives_Rainbow_a_spare_string_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_the_string_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-Everyone's_finished_practicing-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-all_the_music_rooms_are_locked-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_restringing_her_guitar_EG3.png Rainbow_talking_about_the_acoustics_EG3.png Rainbow_strums_a_chord_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-C'mon!-_EG3.png Sunset_shaking_her_head_EG3.png AJ,_Pinkie,_and_Fluttershy_enter_the_school_EG3.png Applejack_-you_comin',_Sunset--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-I'll_catch_up_in_a_bit-_EG3.png Applejack_enters_the_school_ahead_of_Sunset_EG3.png Sunset_sits_on_the_school's_front_steps_EG3.png Sunset_taking_out_her_magic_journal_EG3.png Sunset_about_to_write_in_her_journal_EG3.png Sunset_writes_to_Princess_Twilight_EG3.png Sunset_writing_on_the_school_steps_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_studying_outside_of_CHS_EG3.png Bus_pulls_up_to_CHS_EG3.png A_pair_of_legs_about_to_walk_off_the_bus_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_steps_off_the_bus_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_takes_out_a_tracking_device_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_outside_CHS_EG3.png Mysterious_figure's_device_working_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_stands_before_the_CHS_statue_EG3.png Device_emitting_something_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_circling_the_statue_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_studying_the_portal_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_touching_the_portal_EG3.png Sunset_writing_in_her_journal_EG3.png Sunset_notices_the_mysterious_figure_EG3.png Sunset_calls_out_to_the_mysterious_figure_EG3.png Sunset_calls_out_-hey!-_EG3.png Mysterious_figure's_cover_is_blown_EG3.png Mysterious_figure_runs_away_EG3.png Sunset_chases_the_mystery_girl_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-Stop-_EG3.png Sunset_nearly_gets_hit_by_a_car_EG3.png Mystery_girl_parkouring_on_a_lamppost_EG3.png Mystery_girl_runs_back_onto_the_bus_EG3.png Sunset_misses_the_bus_EG3.png Sunset_-Who_was_that--_EG3.png Mystery_girl_sitting_on_the_bus_EG3.png Mystery_girl_taking_off_her_hood_EG3.png Mystery_girl_revealed_to_be_Twilight_Sparkle_EG3.png Twilight_sighs_on_the_bus_EG3.png Bus_driving_down_the_road_EG3.png |-| 2 = Вступительные титры / Friendship Games ---- Crystal Prep Academy exterior front view EG3.png Bus_pulls_up_in_front_of_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Twilight_returns_to_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Twilight_arrives_at_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Twilight_pushing_the_CPA_doors_open_EG3.png Twilight_going_through_a_Crystal_Prep_door_EG3.png Blinding_light_emits_from_a_door_entrance_EG3.png Twilight_enters_her_private_room_EG3.png Twilight's_board_of_red_string_theory_EG3.png Twilight_pins_a_photo_of_the_portal_to_the_board_EG3.png Pushpin_flickers_to_life_with_magic_fire_EG3.png Magical_fire_travels_down_red_string_EG3.png Hasbro_Studios_Presents_EG3.png Magical_fire_continues_moving_EG3.png Stephen_Davis_credit_EG3.png Kirsten_Newlands_and_Sarah_Wall_credit_EG3.png Devon_Cody_credit_EG3.png Magical_fire_keeps_traveling_down_red_string_EG3.png Friendship_Games_sticky_note_on_Sci-Twi's_calendar_EG3.png Close-up_on_the_sticky_note_EG3.png First_appearance_of_the_FG_logo_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_in_credits_EG3.png Static_shot_of_the_main_six_EG3.png Static_shot_of_Sunny_Flare_EG3.png Static_shot_of_the_Shadowbolts_EG3.png Art_director_and_storyboard_supervisor_credits_EG3.png Wondercolts_and_Shadowbolts_insignias_EG3.png Music_credits_EG3.png Screenwriter_credit_EG3.png Director_credit_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_split-screen_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_back_to_back_EG3.png Consulting_director_credit_EG3.png Starring_credit_EG3.png Tara_Strong_credit_EG3.png Rebecca_Shoichet_credit_EG3.png Ashleigh_Ball_credit_EG3.png Andrea_Libman_credit_EG3.png Tabitha_St._Germain_credit_EG3.png Cathy_Weseluck_credit_EG3.png Iris_Quinn_credit_EG3.png FG_intro_-_spiraling_lights_EG3.png Equestria_Girls_logo_EG3.png Fluttershy_takes_off_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_off_EG3.png Rarity_takes_off_EG3.png Applejack_takes_off_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_off_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_takes_off_EG3.png 2nd_Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png |-| 3 = Таинственная девочка ---- Zoom out from Friendship Games sticky note EG3.png Twilight_tinkering_with_something_off-screen_EG3.png Twilight_dismantles_her_tracking_device_EG3.png Twilight_assembling_a_new_device_EG3.png Twilight_installing_her_device's_motherboard_EG3.png Twilight's_new_device_hums_to_life_EG3.png Twilight_doing_science_EG3.png Twilight's_amulet_is_finished_EG3.png Twilight's_amulet_humming_on_black_background_EG3.png Fade-in_shot_of_Canterlot_High_School_EG3.png CHS_students_in_the_library_EG3.png Indigo_Wreath_and_Sophisticata_on_library_second_level_EG3.png Tennis_Match_and_Scott_Green_reading_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_pacing_back_and_forth_EG3.png Fluttershy_petting_Angel_in_the_CHS_library_EG3.png Sunset_-pretty_sure_I_would've_noticed_that-_EG3.png Sunset_-I_think_she_was_from_over_here-_EG3.png Applejack_-the_last_thing_we_need-_EG3.png Applejack_-bent_on_world_domination-_EG3.png Applejack_winking_at_Sunset_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_a_coy_look_EG3.png Rarity_-no_interest_in_another_fight-_EG3.png Rarity_with_her_arms_crossed_EG3.png Rarity_-the_wear_and_tear_on_my_wardrobe-_EG3.png Sunset_-a_mysterious_figure_snooping-_EG3.png Sunset_-don't_you_wanna_know-_EG3.png Fluttershy_-I_don't_even_wanna_guess-_EG3.png Rainbow_enters_with_a_yearbook_EG3.png Rainbow_-I've_totally_figured_out-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_a_yearbook_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_wants_to_guess_EG3.png Pinkie_presents_book_on_nighttime_statue_cleaning_EG3.png Pinkie_presents_book_on_magical_portal_maintenance_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_-a_gardener-!-_EG3.png Rainbow_puts_her_hand_on_Pinkie's_face_EG3.png Rainbow_shoves_Pinkie_off-screen_EG3.png Rainbow_giving_an_explanation_EG3.png Rainbow_-I'll_bet_they_go_to...-_EG3.png Main_five_in_unison_-Crystal_Prep-_EG3.png Rainbow_-with_the_Friendship_Games_starting_tomorrow-_EG3.png Rainbow_-they'd_totally_try_to_prank_us-_EG3.png Sunset_-why_would_anyone_take_a_bus-_EG3.png Sunset_questions_Rainbow's_theory_EG3.png Applejack_-Shadowbolts_are_our_biggest_rivals-_EG3.png Rarity_-just_what_the_students_at_Crystal_Prep_would_do-_EG3.png Rainbow_-even_though_they_beat_us_in_everything-_EG3.png FG_yearbook_photo;_Crystal_Prep_wins_soccer_EG3.png FG_yearbook_photo;_Crystal_Prep_wins_tennis_EG3.png FG_yearbook_photo;_Crystal_Prep_wins_golf_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_mild_disbelief_EG3.png Rainbow_shows_Sunset_a_yearbook_photo_EG3.png Yearbook_photo_of_defaced_CHS_statue_EG3.png Sunset_pushes_yearbook_away_EG3.png Sunset_surprised_by_her_friends_yelling_EG3.png Main_five_look_at_Sunset_in_shock_EG3.png Rainbow_-you_think_the_Friendship_Games_are_silly-_EG3.png Sunset_-it's_not_like_we'll_be_fighting-_EG3.png Fluttershy_puts_her_hand_on_Sunset's_shoulder_EG3.png Fluttershy_-not_everything_has_to_be_magical-_EG3.png Sunset_apologizing_to_Fluttershy_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-I_know_it's_a_big_deal-_EG3.png Rarity_-that's_putting_it_mildly-_EG3.png Rarity_-still_revamping_the_playing_field-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-supposed_to_be_about_getting_along-_EG3.png Applejack_-kinda_hard_to_get_along_with-_EG3.png Rainbow_throws_the_yearbook_aside_EG3.png Rainbow_-things_are_gonna_be_different-_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_-what_do_you_mean--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-you'll_find_out-_EG3.png Rainbow_has_a_cunning_plan_EG3.png |-| 4 = CHS Rally Song ---- Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rarity,_Sunset,_and_Fluttershy_listening_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_--in_the_spirit_of_excellence--_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_mentions_the_Friendship_Games_EG3.png Students_applauding_halfheartedly_EG3.png Watermelody_and_Golden_Hazel_unenthused_EG3.png Students_cheering_unenthusiastically_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_-the_games_only_happen_every_four_years-_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_--I'm_sure_you're_all_curious--_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_--other_than_us_losing--_EG3.png Celestia_and_Luna_annoyed_EG3.png Celestia_-why_I've_asked_Rainbow_Dash-_EG3.png Principal_Celestia_presents_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_snatches_the_microphone_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-thank_you,_Principal_Celestia-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_clears_her_throat_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--a_lot_of_you_might_think--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-a_fancy_school_like_Crystal_Prep-_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Rainbow's_speech_EG3.png Rainbow_annoyed_at_Pinkie's_outburst_EG3.png Rainbow_-I_know_that_CHS_has_never_won-_EG3.png Rarity_whispering_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--Crystal_Prep_students--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_addresses_the_students_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--super_smart--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--super_motivated--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--there's_one_thing--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--they_aren't--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--They_aren't_Wondercolts!--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--We_fought_magic--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--More_than_once--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--and_come_out_on_top--_EG3.png Drum_majorette_--aw_oh--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-there's_other_schools-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-but_none_can_make-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--those_claims--_EG3.png CHS_students_watching_Rainbow_and_the_band_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--Together_we_are_Canterlot--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--Come_cheer_our_name--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--This_will_be_our_year--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--to_win_these_games--_EG3.png Rainbow_jumping_off_the_stage_EG3.png Rainbow_-We'll_always_be-_EG3.png Rainbow_and_drum_majorette_--Wondercolts_forever--_EG3.png CHS_marching_band_in_single_file_EG3.png Drummer,_bass_drummer,_and_piccolo_player_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--our_time_has_finally--_EG3.png Rainbow_and_drum_majorette_leading_parade_EG3.png CHS_marching_band_playing_(new_version)_EG3.png DJ_Pon-3_enjoying_the_show_EG3.png DJ_Pon-3_grabbing_a_cord_EG3.png DJ_Pon-3_plugging_in_portable_turntable_EG3.png Electricity_traveling_down_cord_EG3.png Cord_zig-zagging_EG3.png Cord_going_diagonal_EG3.png Electricity_reaches_speaker_EG3.png Speaker_rumbling_EG3.png Beats_blasting_out_of_the_speaker_EG3.png Equalizer_waves_pulsing_EG3.png Soundwaves_swirling_EG3.png Rainbow_blast_EG3.png Electric_wave_surrounds_volume_control_EG3.png DJ_Pon-3_scratching_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_wearing_a_band_hat_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-we're_not_the_school-_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--we're_different_now--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-we_overcame-_EG3.png Placards_showing_Raging_She-Demon_Shimmer_EG3.png Placards_showing_miscolored_Sirens_EG3.png CHS_students_getting_pumped_EG3.png CHS_Students_-Unite!-_EG3.png More_CHS_students_getting_pumped_EG3.png CHS_students_--Hey_hey!--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--so_get_ready--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--see_us_in_first_place--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash's_hat_twirling_EG3.png Baton_twirling_EG3.png Drum_majorette_catches_baton_EG3.png Drum_majorette_being_cute_EG3.png Band_members_throwing_out_ears_and_tails_EG3.png Band_members_with_their_arms_outstretched_EG3.png Jocks_catching_the_ears_EG3.png Jocks_with_their_fists_in_the_air_EG3.png More_students_with_ears_EG3.png CHS_students_--Our_time_is_now!--_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_ears_on_Trixie_EG3.png Lyra,_Sweetie_Drops,_and_Trixie_with_ears_on_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_-magic_of_friendship-_EG3.png Main_6_captivated_EG3.png Rainbow_and_drum_majorette_-At_the_end-_EG3.png Rainbow_and_drum_majorette_back_to_back_EG3.png Full_shot_of_the_gym_EG3.png Fuller_zoom_of_the_gym_EG3.png CHS_students_clapping_and_singing_along_EG3.png CHS_students'_hands_clapping_EG3.png Celestia_clapping;_Luna_tapping_her_foot_EG3.png Photo_Finish_taking_rally_pictures_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_marching_across_the_gym_EG3.png CHS_band_marches_through_the_student_rows_EG3.png Rainbow_climbs_back_onto_the_stage_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_sings_her_heart_out_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_starting_to_glow_on_stage_EG3.png Rainbow_sprouts_pony_ears_on_stage_EG3.png Rainbow's_hair_grows_on_stage_EG3.png Rainbow_sprouts_pony_wings_on_stage_EG3.png The_Rainbooms_excited_EG3.png Drum_majorette_on_the_stage_EG3.png Drum_majorette_singing_-at_the_end-_EG3.png Drum_majorette_singing_-of_the_day-_EG3.png Drum_majorette_tossing_her_baton_up_EG3.png Baton_twirls_into_the_air_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_catches_the_baton_EG3.png CHS_Rally_Song_big_finish_EG3.png CHS_students_cheer_for_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- CHS marching band playing EG3.png |-| |-| 5 = Назначение Сансет Шиммер ---- Rainbow gives majorette a thumbs-up EG3.png Rainbow_meets_her_friends_after_the_rally_EG3.png Rainbow's_friends_congratulate_her_EG3.png Fluttershy_--even_I_feel_like_we_can_win!--_EG3.png Rarity_-my_school_pride_is_at_an_all-time_high!-_EG3.png Applejack_--anybody_else_wonderin'--_EG3.png Applejack_--how_Dash_ponied_up--_EG3.png Applejack_--without_playin'_her_guitar---_EG3.png Rainbow_--probably_because_I'm_so_awesome!--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_--maybe--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_--you_ARE_awesome--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_thought_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_appears_behind_Sunset_EG3.png Luna_--we'd_like_to_keep_magic_as_far_away--_EG3.png Luna_--don't_want_to_be_accused_of_cheating--_EG3.png Sunset_listening_to_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG3.png Rarity_--we_don't_need_magic--_EG3.png Main_five_agree_with_Rarity_EG3.png Luna_--the_Friendship_Games_are_serious_business--_EG3.png Luna_--we_don't_want_any_surprises--_EG3.png Luna_--you_came_here_from_a_world_of_magic--_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_gives_Sunset_a_task_EG3.png Sunset_accepts_Vice_Principal_Luna's_task_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_--anybody_have_any_guesses--_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_a_pie_and_cake_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_deep_gasp_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_--pie-cake_eating!--_EG3.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_covered_in_frosting_EG3.png Applejack_--they'd_at_least_tell_competitors--_EG3.png Fluttershy_--it_could_be_anything--_EG3.png Rarity_--how_will_I_ever_pick_the_right_outfit-!--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_--I_really_wanna_help--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_--I_better_go_focus_on--_EG3.png Sunset_saying_later_to_her_friends_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_--she's_got_everything_under_control--_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_--nothing_to_worry_about--_EG3.png Sunset_in_the_library_background_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_researching_magic_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_about_magic_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_shoves_papers_aside_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_frustrated_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_her_journal_EG3.png Sunset_about_to_write_in_her_journal_again_EG3.png Sunset_thinking_about_what_to_write_EG3.png Sunset_writes_to_Princess_Twilight_again_EG3.png Sunset_writing_--you_must_be_pretty_busy--_EG3.png Sunset_writing_--I_could_really_use_your_advice--_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_in_distress_EG3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_thoughtfully_EG3.png Sunset_writing_--everyone_is_looking_to_me--_EG3.png Sunset_writing_--I_really_don't_wanna_let_them_down--_EG3.png Sunset_doesn't_know_what_to_do_EG3.png |-| 6 = Исследования Научно-Искорки ---- Crystal Prep Academy exterior EG3.png Twilight walking through Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight nervous in Crystal Prep hallway EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight's glasses trail down her face EG3.png Twilight straightens her glasses EG3.png Twilight takes a calming breath EG3.png Twilight sighing EG3.png Twilight bumps into green-haired girl EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --excuse me-- EG3.png Purple-haired girl bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Twilight weaving through student traffic EG3.png Fleur bumps into Twilight (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --Pardon me-- (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed (new version) EG3.png Microscope, test tubes and computer with Puppy Spike wallpaper EG3.png Research of the events from the first two movies EG3.png Puppy Spike sleeping on computer chair EG3.png Puppy Spike's ear perks up EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps off the chair EG3.png Puppy Spike running up to the door EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Sci-Twi sitting down EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi giggling at Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi --There you are!-- EG3.png Sci-Twi smiling EG3.png Puppy Spike licking Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi --Okay, okay-- EG3.png Puppy Spike makes himself comfy EG3.png Sci-Twi opening a drawer EG3.png Sci-Twi taking device out of drawer EG3.png Sci-Twi holding the device EG3.png Sci-Twi --with this device-- EG3.png Sci-Twi pointing to the device EG3.png Sci-Twi pushing the button EG3.png Sci-Twi --contain the bizarre energy-- EG3.png Sci-Twi with the device open EG3.png Puppy Spike trying to reach the device EG3.png Puppy Spike growling at CHS EG3.png Sci-Twi petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi --but I just-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --couldn't wait' EG3.png Twilight wheeling away from a desk EG3.png Sci-Twi --all the time I'll need-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --for the Friendship Games-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --I just hope-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --rivalry nonsense-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --doesn't get in the way-- EG3.png Puppy Spike listening to Sci-Twi EG3.png Puppy Spike sees a ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike growling at ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike pouncing on ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike missed EG3.png Puppy Spike be like --Where'd it go--- EG3.png Sci-Twi --practically give me-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --my entrance-- EG3.png Sci-Twi --Everton Independent-- EG3.png Sci-Twi leaning backwards in her chair EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Twilight falls backwards (new version) EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door (new version) EG3.png Dean Cadance surprised by what she sees EG3.png Dean Cadance finds Twilight on the floor EG3.png Twilight pushes Spike off her face EG3.png Dean Cadance --you know the rules against pets-- EG3.png Dean Cadance helps Twilight off the floor EG3.png Twilight --Spike isn't a pet-- EG3.png Twilight --focus of my research project-- EG3.png Twilight holding Spike out to Dean Cadance EG3.png Dean Cadance --if you say so-- EG3.png Dean Cadance picks a dog hair from Twilight's shirt EG3.png Dean Cadance --put on a clean shirt-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --why--- EG3.png Dean Cadance --she wants to see you-- EG3.png Twilight excited about news of her application EG3.png Dean Cadance --been meaning to talk to you-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --sure that's what you really want--- EG3.png Twilight --why wouldn't it be--- EG3.png Twilight excited about the Everton program EG3.png Twilight --what a dream come true!-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --there aren't any classrooms-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --doing everything on your own-- EG3.png Twilight --that IS why it's called-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --don't want you to miss out-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --being around other people-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --learn the most about yourself-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --I guess-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --meet you in Principal Cinch's office-- EG3.png Twilight nodding to Dean Cadance EG3.png Twilight --what's she so worried about--- EG3.png Spike chews on a chew toy EG3.png Spike playing with a chew toy EG3.png Spike looks inquisitively at Twilight EG3.png Twilight --not like I have anything left to learn-- EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --Pardon me-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Twilight falls backwards EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png |-| 7 = What More Is Out There? ---- Door to Sci-Twi's lab EG3.png Sci-Twi_adjusting_her_tie_EG3.png Sci-Twi_closing_the_door_behind_her_EG3.png Sci-Twi_shuts_the_door_EG3.png Sci-Twi_with_her_eyes_closed_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_forward_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_down_the_Crystal_Prep_hallway_EG3.png Sci-Twi_bumping_into_students_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--all_these_halls_before--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_toward_a_classroom_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I've_been_in_and_out--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--every_door--_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_classroom_EG3.png Fleur_dis_Lee_closing_the_shade_EG3.png Sci-Twi's_reflection_in_the_door_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--in_every_class--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--my_grades_the_best--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_looking_at_the_trophy_display_case_EG3.png Sci-Twi's_hand_brushing_the_glass_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--time_for_me_to_go--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I_know_there's_more--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--that's_out_there--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I_just_haven't_found_it_yet--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_singing_--I_know_there's_more--_a_2nd_time_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--that's_out_there--_2_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--another_me--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I_haven't_met--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_through_the_foyer_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--This_school_is_full_of_people--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--but_still_I_don't_belong--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_hanging_her_head_down_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--they_only_dream_of_winning--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--look_at_me_like_something's_wrong--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_away_from_snobby_Crystal_Preppers_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--Maybe_I'm_better_off--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_sadly_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--will_I_find--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--What_I'm_looking_for--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_walking_up_the_steps_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I_know_there's_more--_on_the_stairs_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--that's_out_there--_on_the_stairs_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--something_to_fill_this_hole--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_looking_out_the_window_EG3.png Sci-Twi_standing_at_the_window_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--I'm_not_afraid_to_try--_EG3.png Exterior_shot_of_CPHS_during_--What_More_Is_Out_There--_EG3.png Sci-Twi_--There's_only_so_much--_EG3.png Twilight_--this_school_can_offer--_EG3.png Twilight_sings_as_she_climbs_the_stairs_EG3.png Twilight_sings_her_way_into_a_large_school_dome_EG3.png Twilight_singing_to_her_reflection_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--beyond_these_rooms--_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--beyond_these_walls--_EG3.png Overhead_shot_of_Twilight_singing_What_More_is_Out_There_EG3.png Twilight_sings_--there's_something_out_there--_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--calling_me--_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--and_it's_a_mystery--_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--I_can't_wait_to_see--_EG3.png Twilight_puts_one_foot_in_front_of_the_other_EG3.png Twilight_singing_with_firm_resolve_EG3.png Twilight_singing_--another_place,_another_way--_EG3.png Twilight_reaches_Principal_Cinch's_office_EG3.png Twilight_in_front_of_Cinch's_office_door_EG3.png Twilight_singing_loud_--I'll_find_out_someday!--_EG3.png Twilight_singing_soft_--I'll_find_out_someday--_EG3.png |-| 8 = Встреча с Директрисой Синч ---- Sci-Twi looking at Cinch's office door EG3.png Sci-Twi_looking_at_the_doorknob_EG3.png Twilight_opening_a_door_EG3.png Sci-Twi_at_the_entrance_to_Cinch's_office_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_encouraging_Twilight_forward_EG3.png Twilight_taking_a_seat_in_Cinch's_office_EG3.png Shining_Armor_closing_the_door_EG3.png Twilight_looking_at_Shining_Armor_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_--as_an_alumni--_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_--provide_some_unique_perspective--_EG3.png Twilight_--perspective_on_what---_EG3.png Cinch_spins_around_in_her_chair_EG3.png Cinch_--you_competed_in_the_games--_EG3.png Shining_Armor_looking_at_Dean_Cadance_EG3.png Shining_Armor_blushing_EG3.png Shining_Armor_embarrassed_EG3.png Shining_Armor_--I_did--_EG3.png Cinch_--you_happen_to_recall_who_won---_EG3.png Shining_Armor_cocky_--we_always_win--_EG3.png Cinch_echoing_Shining_Armor's_words_EG3.png Twilight_--why_did_you_ask_to_see_me---_EG3.png Cinch_approaches_a_trophy_shelf_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_picks_up_a_trophy_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_polishing_a_trophy_EG3.png Cinch's_reflection_in_a_trophy_EG3.png Cinch_holding_up_trophy_EG3.png Cinch_putting_trophy_back_on_shelf_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--it_is_that_reputation--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--MY_reputation--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--everything_we_have_here--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--everything_you've_done_here--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_circling_around_Twilight_EG3.png Twilight_talking_to_Principal_Cinch_EG3.png Cinch_--the_best_student_this_school_has_ever_seen--_EG3.png Cinch_asks_Twilight_why_she_doesn't_compete_EG3.png Twilight_--in_the_Friendship_Games---_EG3.png Shining_Armor_--I_know_it's_not_really_your_thing--_EG3.png Shining_Armor_--kind_of_a_big_deal--_EG3.png Cinch_--Canterlot_High_is_undergoing--_EG3.png Cinch_holding_paper_about_CHS'_improvements_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--athletics_are_on_the_rise--_EG3.png Cinch_--they_are_developing_somewhat--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_remarks_on_CHS'_reputation_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--this_can_NOT_happen--_EG3.png Twilight_--I_can't_possibly_participate--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_interrupts_Twilight_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_looking_sternly_at_Twilight_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_--find_my_contact_sheet--_EG3.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_leave_the_room_EG3.png Twilight_nervous_to_be_alone_with_Cinch_EG3.png Cinch_--I_understand_you've_applied--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_reveals_her_Everton_contact_sheet_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_looks_at_Twilight's_application_EG3.png Cinch_--certain_amount_of_influence--_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_offers_Twilight_a_deal_EG3.png Cinch_--in_return_for_contributing--_EG3.png Cinch_--I_will_use_my_influence--_EG3.png Cinch_tempts_Twilight_with_her_application_EG3.png Twilight_reaches_out;_Cinch_pulls_away_EG3.png Principal_Cinch_sinister_close-up_EG3.png Twilight_under_a_spotlight_EG3.png |-| 9 = Научно-Искорка в автобусе ---- Twilight packing a bag EG3.png Twilight_about_to_pack_a_sweatshirt_EG3.png|Twilight about to pack a sweatshirt Twilight_feels_something_tug_on_the_sweatshirt_EG3.png|Twilight feels something tug on the sweatshirt Spike_pulls_on_Twilight's_sweatshirt_EG3.png image.png Twilight "always gonna go to Canterlot High" EG3.png Twilight's sweatshirt hits her in the face EG3.png Twilight "I have to compete" EG3.png |-| 10 = Одежда Рарити ---- Students walking outside CHS EG3.png |-| 11 = Прибытие Кристальной Академии ---- Crystal Prep buses arrive to Canterlot High EG3.png |-| 12 = Поглощение магии Рарити ---- Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png |-| 13 = Девочки из Эквестрии встречают Научно-Искорки ---- Twilight Sparkle enters the CHS band room EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png |-| 14 = Где портал?!?! ---- Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png |-| 15 = Добро пожаловать, Кристальная Академия ---- CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png |-| 16 = Вечеринка Пинки Пай не удалась ---- Confetti raining in the gym EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- |-| 17 = ACADECA, часть 1 ---- Students hanging out outside CHS EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png |-| 18 = ACADECA, часть 2 ---- ACADECA spelling bee intro EG3.png Различные бонусные кадры ---- Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png |-| 19 = Флаттершай показывает свою доброту ---- Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png |-| 20 = Спайк может говорить! ---- Twilight dashes into the school EG3.png |-| 21 = Осмотр поля ---- Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png |-| 22 = Тройная эстафета ---- Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png |-| 23 = Объяснения честной Эпплджек ---- Twilight misses the target several times EG3.png |-| 24 = Путь соревнований на роликах ---- Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png |-| 25 = Радуга Дэш сохраняет верность ---- Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png |-| 26 = Опасность на мотокроссе ---- Rainbow -we can still win this!- EG3.png |-| 27 = Злоба Сансет ---- Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png |-| 28 = Захват флага ---- Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png |-| 29 = Unleash the Magic ---- Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png |-| 30 = Появление Миднайт Спаркл ---- Sci-Twi unleashes the magic EG3.png |-| 31 = Вондеркольты и Шедоуболты вместе ---- Tennis Match standing above crack EG3.png |-| 32 = Миднайт Спаркл против Дэйдриам Шиммер ---- Midnight Sparkle afraid of Daydream Shimmer EG3.png |-| 33 = Все победили ---- Principal Cinch comes out of hiding EG3.png |-| 34 = Решение научно-Искорки ---- CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png |-| 35 = Эпилог: Мда... неловко ---- Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png |-| 36 = Right There in Front of Me/Титры в конце ---- CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png |-| 37 = Удаленные сцены ---- Дуэт Сумеречной Искорка/Сансет Шиммер ---- Сансет и Искорка в кафе ---- Sunset's shadow behind the Sweet Shoppe doors EG3.png Альтернативная сцена в коридоре ---- Альтернативная концовка ---- |-| 38 = Превью ---- USA Today ---- Hasbro Studios logo EG3.png Canterlot_High_School_overhead_exterior_EG3.png My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_logo_EG3.png Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png |-| 39 = Разное ---- Рекламные материалы ---- MLP Friendship Games official logo.png EQG3_Promotional_Image.png Friendship_Games_Facebook_promotional_image.png MLP_New_York_Toy_Fair_2015.png NYTF_2015_Human_Twilight_display_art.png Equestria_Girls_Midnight_Magic_Twilight_Sparkle_artwork.jpg Wondercolts_Team.png Applejack_&_Sour_Sweet.png Friendship_Games_App.png Pinkie_Pie_MLP_EG_Friendship_Games_Facebook.png MLP_EG_Friendship_Games_Facebook.jpg MLP_EG_Friendship_Games_Facebook_2.png MLP_EG_Friendship_Games_Facebook_3.png Science_Sunset_Facebook_promo.jpg MLP_EG_Friendship_Games_Facebook_4.png Зарисовки ---- Sunset Shimmer Friendship Games bio art.png Applejack_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Fluttershy_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Pinkie_Pie_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Rainbow_Dash_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Rarity_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Twilight_Sparkle_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Indigo_Zap_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Lemon_Zest_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Sour_Sweet_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Sugarcoat_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Sunny_Flare_Friendship_Games_bio_art.png Товары ---- Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria_Girls_Friendship_Games_DVD_Cover.png Equestria_Girls_Friendship_Games_Blu-ray_cover.png Equestria_Girls_Friendship_Games_Blu-ray_cover_sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria_Girls_Friendship_Games_Book_cover.png Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Applejack_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Applejack_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Applejack_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Fluttershy_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Fluttershy_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Fluttershy_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sunset_Shimmer_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sunset_Shimmer_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Rainbow_Dash_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Rainbow_Dash_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Wondercolts_dolls.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Twilight_Sparkle_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Twilight_Sparkle_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Twilight_Sparkle_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sour_Sweet_deluxe_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sour_Sweet_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sour_Sweet_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sugarcoat_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Sugarcoat_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Indigo_Zap_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Indigo_Zap_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Sporty_Style_Shadowbolts_dolls.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Applejack_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Applejack_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Fluttershy_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Fluttershy_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Pinkie_Pie_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Pinkie_Pie_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Rainbow_Dash_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Rainbow_Dash_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Rainbow_Dash_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Rarity_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Rarity_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sunset_Shimmer_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sunset_Shimmer_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sunset_Shimmer_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Wondercolts_dolls.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Twilight_Sparkle_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Twilight_Sparkle_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sour_Sweet_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sour_Sweet_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Lemon_Zest_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Lemon_Zest_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sunny_Flare_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sunny_Flare_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sugarcoat_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sugarcoat_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Sugarcoat_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Indigo_Zap_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Indigo_Zap_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Indigo_Zap_doll_back_of_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_School_Spirit_Shadowbolts_dolls.jpg Friendship_Games_Flash_Sentry_and_Twilight_Sparkle_toys.jpg Friendship_Games_Flash_Sentry_and_Twilight_Sparkle_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Rainbow_Dash_and_Twilight_Sparkle_2-pack.jpg Friendship_Games_Rainbow_Dash_and_Twilight_Sparkle_2-pack_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Midnight_Sparkle_doll.jpg Friendship_Games_Midnight_Sparkle_doll_packaging.jpg SDCC_2015_Exclusive_Twilight_Sparkle_doll.jpg SDCC_2015_Exclusive_Twilight_Sparkle_doll_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Motocross_Bike_toy_and_helmet.jpg Friendship_Games_Motocross_Bike_and_Sporty_Style_Sunset_Shimmer.jpg Equestria_Girls_Friendship_Games_Motocross_Bike_packaging.jpg Friendship_Games_Canterlot_High_Playset_interior.jpg Friendship_Games_Canterlot_High_Playset_front.jpg Friendship_Games_Canterlot_High_Playset_packaging.jpg Equestria_Girls_Photo_Finish_Locker_Playset.jpg Equestria_Girls_Photo_Finish_Locker_Playset_packaging.jpg NYTF_2015_Midnight_Magic_Twilight_Sparkle_doll.jpg EG_Friendship_Games_Hair_Tattoo_Set.png EG_Friendship_Games_Nail_Stickers.png EG_Friendship_Games_Canal_Toys-MLPEG_Nail_Stickers.png EG_Friendship_Games_-Cutie_Mark_Kit-_Face_Art.png EG_Friendship_Games_MLP_EG_Hair_Stencil_Kit.png EG_Friendship_Games_Fashion_Frendzy.jpg EG_Friendship_Games_Ready_to_Rumble!.jpg NYTF_2015_Canterlot_High_playset_with_EG_dolls.png MLPEG_Friendship_Games_Flash_Sentry_doll_1.png MLPEG_Friendship_Games_Flash_Sentry_doll_2.png NYTF_2015_Friendship_Games_display.jpg NYTF_2015_Friendship_Games_display_2.jpg NYTF_2015_Friendship_Games_doll_packages.jpg SDCC_2015_Friendship_Games_button.png Раскраски ---- Rainbow Dash Friendship Games coloring page.jpg Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle coloring page.jpg |-| en: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Gallery Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии Категория:Галереи фильмов